Beckett With A Cherry On Top
by pllkatic
Summary: When Castle woke up early in the morning, starved, he had something a little different in mind. Something like pancakes, eggs, toast, and sausage, however, what he spotted when he walked into the kitchen would "do him" just fine.


**Summary: When Castle woke up early in the morning, starved, he had something a little different in mind. Something like pancakes, eggs, toast, and sausage, however, what he spotted when he walked into the kitchen would "do him" just fine.**

**RE-POSTING BECAUSE I HAD A FEW ALTERATIONS TO MAKE. **

**Requested fic about Caskett having sex in the kitchen from CupcakeKatic on twitter :) **

**Major adult content, consider this a warning!**

* * *

Castle woke up early on a Sunday morning to a deserted bed. Hmm, that's odd. Where's the Mrs? She was always there when he woke up. Always cuddling with him or watching him sleep; something of that sort.

But where is she now? Maybe she already got up and made herself (or them) some breakfast. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he had to go into the kitchen soon to not only get food, but to hopefully spot his gorgeous wife. Yawning, Castle got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers, then went into the kitchen.

Richard Castle never struggles to find words, except for now. There, on the dining room table, lies a _very _naked Katherine Beckett-Castle. Her nipples covered in whipped cream, along with a thin line of it down her wettened center. She has a cherry on the top of the whip cream that covers each nipple and syrup drizzled across her stomach. God, she looks delicious.

"Hungry for breakfast, babe?" Kate asked in a husky voice, eyes dark and dangerous, on full display for her ruggedly handsome husband.

Castle stood there with a dry mouth, eyes roaming every inch of her as his erection began straining against the confinements of his boxers immediately. He strode over to her with confidence and grabbed her legs, spreading her wide and open in front of him.

"Fuck, Kate. You're so damn hot." He growled as he straddled her on the table, his mouth assaulting her neck. Rick's mouth sucked and nipped at her pulse point, electing a moan from his wife.

After leaving a huge hickey on her neck, he trailed down to her boobs. His tongue flicked the cherry covering her left nipple. Castle then opened his mouth wide and picked the cherry up with his mouth, moving his head up and crushing his lips to hers. He used his tongue to pass the cherry through their lips into her mouth, sharing the cherry.

"Mmm…" Beckett mused as she sucked on the fruit, passing it back to him. Castle chewed it and swallowed it, loving the way the fruit tasted of sweetness and _her. _He then went back to her left boob and roughly licked over the pebbled bud, taking the whipped cream on to his tongue as he did so. He moved his head to the side and paused for a moment, placing a kiss to her scar and sending her a smile as he got to her right boob.

He picked up the cherry and brought it to his wife's lips, looking up at her. Kate licked the cherry once then brought it into her mouth while Castle held on to the stem, watching Beckett suck on the fruit. Once she was done torturing him, he popped the cherry into his mouth and ate it, soon returning to her right nipple. He hastily lapped up the whip cream, sucking her strained nipple into his mouth, making sure to gather up every last bit.

Kate moaned beneath him, feeling his hot mouth give her boobs his undivided attention. He was so damn good at this.

Finally, Castle went down to her stomach and began greedily licking the syrup that was drizzled all over her stomach. He groaned at the taste of it. Sweet, sugary, and pure _Beckett. _Kate was getting restless, wanting his mouth to be eating something else.

Rick's dark eyes drifted upwards to hers, thick tension surrounding the pair. It was almost suffocating, that you couldn't even slice it with a knife.

He lapped up every last drop of the syrup and sucked on the skin just under her belly button, causing Kate to arch up into him and a guttural groan to fall from her mouth.

Fuck, she loves that spot.

Kate was soaked, so soaked that she was dripping down her inner thighs. Only Richard Castle can do that to her.

Her husband finally lowered his mouth to her inner thighs, his stubble tickling her center as he sucked on her thigh, leaving a hickey in its wake.

"Castle! God, please just eat me out already!" Beckett yelled out in a hoarse voice, her fingers tangled in his hair and pulling.

Jeez, she's hot when she uses her filthy mouth.

Rick immediately brought his mouth to her sopping cunt and began licking the whipped cream off of her, devouring her taste that mixed in with the sweetness of the cream.

Kate screamed out his name as his tongue furiously worked her folds, covering every inch of her and eating the cream right out of her.

It was nothing like he's ever tasted before.

"God Kate, I want you to ride my face."

The detective nodded her head eagerly, getting up and waiting till Castle was laying down. Then she straddled his face, hovering her center above his mouth with a smirk on her lips.

Rick growled and grabbed her hips, bringing her down to him. He resumed the delicious torture on her body. Without any warning, Castle shoved his tongue straight into Kate's heat, enjoying the way her walls contracted around his tongue.

While grinding down on his face, she cried out at all the sensations taking over her. She was getting close, so damn close.

"Do not cum until I tell you that you can." Castle said when he momentarily removed his mouth from her. His voice was dark, sexy, and oh so demanding. It only heightened her arousal.

Beckett nodded her head in reply, waiting for him to assault her cunt again with his mouth and tongue.

This time, Castle slowly ran his tongue through her folds, knowing she's teetering on the edge and teasing her because of it. A mewl ripped past her mouth as he barely nudged her swollen nub with his tongue a few times, causing her head to fall back.

He kept teasing her until he no longer could, until he needed more and more of her juices in his mouth. His tongue plunged straight into her, going in as much as he could. He immediately began to dart his tongue in and out of her quickly but with force.

She was a moaning mess. A hot mess with a loud mouth, and wow she sounded sexy. Castle groaned against her then kept humming, the vibrations shooting through her clit and lighting her up to a higher fire.

"Castle! I need to cum _so _bad! Please.."

"No," was all he could manage to mutter out as his mouth kept busy.

"Rick! I need it- oh fuck please!"

Kate Beckett used to hate to beg, but she slowly grew fonder of it since she's been with Castle. It turned him on more, hearing her beg for what she wants.

"Cum. Cum now!" He managed, instantly feeling her shatter around his face, his mouth filling up with her cum and juices, electing a moan from the writer.

There was a sheen of sweat on her forehead, hot and heavy pants falling from her parted lips as she willed herself to calm down. She moaned a bit when she felt her husband lick her clean, savoring the moment and the way his tongue felt against her.

Finally, they got up and went into the kitchen where fruits of all kinds were laid out, along with things like chocolate syrup, whipped cream and maple syrup. What did she have planned?

He couldn't take it any longer, he needed to be free. His cock was painfully hard against the material, so he quickly took them off, groaning a bit when he caught his wife staring at it hungrily.

With a predatory look in her eyes, she hopped on to the empty space on the counter and picked up a strawberry. Once she was sure she caught his attention, she dipped it in the whipped cream and brought it to her lips, licking the tip of the fruit. His darkened eyes watched her every move, stalking over to her and standing in between her legs.

Kate bit into the strawberry and hummed in appreciation of the flavor. After she swallowed, she held it up to his mouth in which he gratefully accepted. He chewed down on it and licked his lips, the juices of the strawberry shining on his bottom lip, some of it dripping down to his chin.

A few seconds later, Beckett put her hands on his chest and pushed him back, then hopped off the counter. He was confused until Kate pressed her hot lips to his chest, kissing around, while occasionally flicking his nipples with her tongue.

"I'm thirsty from our little "workout." Think you can supply me with…" she paused momentarily, her eyes flicking down to his cock then back to his eyes as she continued her phrase, "something to drink?"

Damn, was she good at foreplay or what?! Castle could only nod his head, waiting in anticipation to see what his minx of a wife would do next.

Kate grabbed the bottle of whipped cream and pressed down on it, spraying a line down from his chest to his pelvic bone. Once that was done, she put down the can and attached her mouth to his skin.

Rick let out a noise of pleasure as her wet tongue made its way down the path of whipped cream. When she got lower, she dropped to her knees and licked his pelvic bone, teasing him.

Castle's hips bucked, fingers playing with her hair she she nipped at his skin. "Mmm Kate..."

The detective smiled and reached up, grabbing the whipped cream and filling her mouth up with it. Her lips wrapped around her husband's cock, the cool cream coaxing his skin. With a loud groan leaving his mouth, Kate began sucking on him hard, bringing him in deeper and deeper until his head hit the back of her throat.

Her muscles were working, allowing her to deepthroat him.

When Kate pulled back slightly, she looked up at him and spoke with a tone dripping of sex. "Fuck my mouth, Castle."

And with that, Kate brought him back in, moaning at the way he began thrusting into the hot cavern of her mouth. His tip was nudging the back of her throat every time, his length pulsating around her tight lips that were sucking the life out of him.

"God, I'm gonna cum..." Rick warned, speeding up his thrusts. Kate looked up at him, her bedroom eyes almost making him cum all alone.

"Quench my thirst." She murmured around his huge length, wanting- no, needing him to spill into her mouth.

"Oh fuck! Kaaaateeee!" He yelled out as he came, shooting hot spews of cum into Kate's mouth, some of it drizzling out of the corners of her mouth because there's so much of it.

Without gagging, she swallowed and lapped up the remaining essence, then stood back up. Her grin was mischievous as she bit into a cherry and pushed her mouth to his, letting him take it into his mouth.

He ate it then wrapped his arms around hers tightly, kissing her with full on passion. Their tongues met in a duel of dominance, the spark between them bursting; the one that never went out.

Once they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers and spoke breathlessly. "Best. Breakfast. Ever."

* * *

**There you have it! Let me know what you think of this! In the meantime, check out the other two stories I have posted. **

**If you're a writer and you would like a Castle prompt to fill, check out my page full of them! Give me credit if you use any. (Link is in the bio on my page here)**

**Much love, HeartMyKatic :)**


End file.
